SCP-3606 'The Hexer'
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: A being the power to control another's mind through contact or eyes. With a set target on escaping and finding some humans to control to work for him. He rather likes playing this human minds...but forest things first, get out and meet up with whoever did also.


Number: SCP - 3606

Nickname(s): 'Beta' or 'The Hexer'

Object Class: Euclid

Special Continment Procedures: is kept in a cell for most of the day, and is to be avoided of long periods of eye contact. Allowed out when there is 3 or more guards near, for about 1 to 2 hours before becomes non responsive to questions asked or starts to growl and glare at camera or person near by. Room must not have cameras near the face or close to where eyes can be seen. Is not to be touched nor in touching rang without handcuffs on and a doctor or guard near by.

Description: his skin is void of all pigmentation as are his eyes, making his hair white, eyes red, and skin white. Looks to be an albino male about the age of 23. However, SCP seems to have very sharp canoes and back teeth with claw like hands that are, compared to the rest of its body, pure black and very sharp. Often is seen carrying around Taro Cards and often is shuffling them. 3606 is seen to talk to other SCP's although the he never opens is mouth, and just stares. It is unsure if he talks through telepathy or if the other SCP's understand through gestures.

when making direct eye contact you shouldn't look for more then 2 minuets, or 3606 can take control of your mind. While he dose not do this often, only to random prisoners and doctors, we can not be too careful. When in contact the victim, now called 3060-1 will begin to slowly relax and eyes become dim and void or emotion other then calm. Death follows should 3606 wish to tear out a part of the 3606-1's vital organs. If not then 3606-1 will obey and follow every command 3606 should wish, and 3606-1 will soon die after 3 hours and the body will degrade away until clean bones are all that is left.

said cards seem to show a person Past Present and Future. Studies show when 3606 dose these 'readings' to other SCP's they have either great periods of amusement or happiness. Same goes for some humans, however others have shown to have negative signs as coughing up blood, feeling sick, or, in exterm cases, death after a certain number of weeks, often 2 to 3. Until that time 3606 will remain docile and not give any more readings.

We are still find out more on what makes this SCP so easy to put with some other SCP's. Research and still going and 3606 is close to be classed as Keter.

* * *

It was a series of set sounds over and over again. Echoing in the darkness of the room, the lightbulb avowed only allowed the camera to see 3606 pacing in his room. In his hand was some taro cards.

 _Shift Shift Click Shift Shift Click Shift Shift Click_

Red eyes gazed up to the black lens that stared back. Before he went back to pacing calmly. Messy white hair moved as he walked in strides. His hands still keeping up the same pattern. Shuffle shuffle, break apart, top half under bottom half of deck, repeat. 3606 didn't bother to check his hands, as if doing so on pure instinct or memory.

 _Shift Shift Click Shift Shift Click Shift Shift Click_

Then he stopped, and put the cards in his pants pocket. His eyes then gazed at that door, then he counted down. And at 3 the door opened, and alarms went off. A satisfying smirk graced the SCP's lips as he walked out and guards ran past him to a blackish hole on the far end. Seems something else was more important to continue then him. And he knew what.

Red eyes gazed over to the floor as a blackish substance spread out and a head and shoulders popped up. 3606 blinked, then smiled and nodded to the humanoid, rotting man. If it was any more possible, the things smile grew wider as he waved and sank back down into the floor.

3606 watched as one of the guards was pulled down into the blackish goo and the other killed with a loud crack after the sound of scraping chalk was heard. The third one let out a 'manly' yelp and stared at the stone like thing in front of him, reaching for his neck. 3606 blinked for a moment he just wanted to let 173 kill the guard. But a sinister smile came across his face.

"I wish to keep this one 173." He spoke, startling the guard as he looked away from the SCP and to 3606. The Hexer could...talk!? There was the sound of scraping chalk after 3606 blinked. Then saw 173 in front of him, he stared into the many green eyes for a while, then smiled.

"I just wish to have my fun also, I'm sure there will be other prey for you. But at least let me have the joy of playing with this Rabbit." 3606 smirked, as 173 vanished down the hall as the guard in question raised his gun at 3606. The SCP didn't look to be scared, more so, amused.

Red eyes made contact with the mans blue ones. Then he advanced, taking note as he gaurd looked scared, but knew he couldn't move. The SCP reached out his hand and touched the gaurds shoulder, and waited for his powers to do their work on the humans simple brain.

With a sort of sadist smile, 3606 vowed he'd be there to greet 106 when he got out pf this silly place. Unknown to the other gaurds and doctors, he'd was merely bidding his time here. Now he was bored and rady to find someplace new.

 **I don't own SCP Containment Breach**


End file.
